


Moments in Time: Places Called Home

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-21
Updated: 2002-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd in the MiT series. Home sweet home, dahlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time: Places Called Home

## Moments in Time: Places Called Home

by cheddarandonion

<http://traitorsgate.diaryland.com>

* * *

It always seemed out of place, a herculean mass of rubble. Lex had always thought it as a pretension and a show of power. THe Luthor mansion stood silently, crowding the horizon, otherwise pale blue and yellow hued. The mansion was cold grey, all imposig presence, and he felt the last of his energy drained. 

Pulling his key from the ignition, he felt overly tired and he slumped deeper into the leather seat. 

A voice from the porch reminded him that he was home. He looked up and saw a radiant shadow, his vision shifted. 

"How was Metropolis?" Clark asked him, as he walked headlong into an embrace. 

"Tiring," he managed a careless toss of keys at his butler. 

"Welcome home, anyway." He used to hate this place. 

... 

They had spent years away from Smallville, avoiding it like a plague. One day, they found themselves standing in front of the lonely farmyard. They could see cows frolic and the chug of a very tired tractor. They smelt Martha's cooking and saw Jonathan polishing his shotgun. It had been their home. 

An SUV pulled behind the Porche. A couple, all white-toothy grin jumped out of it, followed by a boisterous army of two kids and a yipping Yorkshire. Clark handed them the keys, they shook hands an parted ways. 

It had been their home, full of fond memories. It would be someone else's too. 

... 

Their penthouse in Metropolis was cozy. Lex had taken out all the cold whites and stainless steel, replaced them with warmer hues. It began to look like a place to come home to, rather than a place to flee from. He had scarcely opened the front door when a mass of energy barged into him and almost drove him permanently into the corridor wall. "Daddy!" 

They sat on the carpeted floor outside and Lex was glad he bought the entire floor. 

"You're early," Lex saw Clark peeking out, feigning nervousness. 

Lex shrugged and pulled the giggly girl into his embrace, "She called a thousand times until Julia practically flung me out of the building." 

... 

Mahogany and papers, stacks of books and an avalanche of files, buzzing computers, telephone rings, his litany as he looked around his office. It used to be his refuge, the four walls he readily called home, his fortress and battlement. He used to spend nights and not come home to his penthouse, or to his father's house. His office, cold and impersonal used to be his world, his home. 

"Sir," his secretary's disembodied voice rose from the intercom, "It's your daughter again. I think you better go home." 

"Thank you, Julia." 

He strode across the treshold faster, switched off the lights and didn't look back. He found himself in his car, homeward bound. 

**-FIN-**


End file.
